Les douze samouraïs
by jollyroger11
Summary: Kyo et Yuya vivent dans un japon médieval alternatif. Par devoir, Kyo prendra le trône de son père et oublira Yuya; pour devenir le démon sanguinaire qu'il a tenu en laisse. Mais Yuya va le ratraper, l'aider, le reconquerire...ou va-t-elle aussi sombrer?
1. Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi!

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **Aucun caractère de SDK ne m'appartiens.

Je tiens à dire, que bien que je suis lente à l'écriture, je tiens à terminer cette histoire qui me tient à coeur. Je me suis en grande partie inspirée du conte des frères Grimm "Les douze chasseurs", d'où le titre de ma fanfic.

Maintenant, plus de blabla inutile, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Les Douze Samouraïs**

**Chapitre 1: Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi.**

**Xxx**

- Jiyū!*

La voix douce et féminine résonnait comme un glas dans l'air sec et le froid hivernal.

Dans un fort bruissement d'ailes, vint un imposant aigle royal se poser sur le bras tendu de la belle.

- ...Il semblerait que Jiyū te préfère à moi, Yuya!

- Aha!

Les grands yeux émeraudes de ladite Yuya rencontrèrent les yeux rougeoyants de son compagnon.

- ...Et en serais-tu jaloux, Kyo?

Elle eut pour toute réponse un sourire énigmatique accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils peu révélateur.

Les deux amants laissaient le temps suivre son cours pendant qu'ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre.

Yuya aimait tellement ce regard rouge sanguin. Deux prunelles à l'éclat démoniaque qui vous sondait les recoins de l'âme. Elle aimait sa carrure imposante et musclée, ses longs cheveux ébènes indomptables qui se prenaient au jeu du chat et de la souris avec le vent. Son sourire parfois énigmatique, ou sadique, toujours inhumain, mais tellement charmant; Yuya l'aimait aussi. Un seul sourire de sa part pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur, même lors des journées les plus glaciales comme celle-ci. Yuya aimait de tout son être Kyo le prince aux yeux de démon.

Kyo, lui, pouvait tout aussi bien se perdre dans la contemplation de sa belle Yuya. Lorsqu'ils étaient entourés d'amis, il avait l'habitude de l'appeler «planche à pain» juste pour l'énerver, ça le faisait tellement rire. Mais ce n'était que pour rire, car même lui amateur de poitrines bien pleines, devait avouer que Yuya était belle comme le jour. Il admirait sa si belle chevelure longue et dorée, qui emprisonnait en son sein les odeurs toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, pour les libérer lorsque le vent en décidait ainsi. Ses deux yeux émeraudes éclairaient à eux seuls ses journées les plus sombres. Sa taille de guêpe et sa poitrine ronde et ferme éveillaient en lui ses instincts les plus primaires. Mais Yuya n'était pas n'importe quelle fille ou catin ; elle était la princesse du Nord du Japon féodal. Elle était la princesse du froid, et bien que les deux amants se désiraient ardemment, le poids des traditions était le plus fort. Yuya se devait de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Mais cela il ne craignait point, il comptait bientôt mander la main de sa belle.

Comme d'un accord commun, ils se détournèrent du regard de l'autre pour admirer le paysage blanc de neige dominé par le majestueux aigle royal se cachant dans le soleil. À perte de vue s'étendait une masse montagneuse recouverte de neige éternelle, cachant l'horizon brouillé dans la neige tombante.

Mais bien que habituée au froid, Yuya commença rapidement à sentir le froid s'infiltrer à travers ses beaux habits de fourrure blanche. Elle chercha instinctivement protection dans les bras de Kyo qui la lui donna avec joie. Ainsi entrelacés, partageant la chaleur de l'autre, ils continuèrent de contempler la neige virevolter.

Mais Kyo eut bientôt assez de ce paysage uniformément blanc. Il commença rapidement à s'intéresser au petit bout de femme qui se réchauffait entre ses bras. Il commença par entortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure sophistiquée. Tout doucement il souffla sur son lobe, la faisant tressaillir. Ses mains qu'il tenait croisées sur le buste de Yuya, remontaient pour se glisser sur sa nuque, effleurant la peau incroyablement douce. Ses doigts parcouraient la peau exposée en un doux va-et-vient. Il la pressa contre lui et lui murmura quelques douces paroles qui eurent l'effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune vierge. Sentant l'effet que ses paroles eurent sur son amante, il s'autorisa un ricanement avant de poursuivre sa tache avec ardeur. Bientôt toucher la peau blanche de ses doigts fût trop peu, et il pencha la tête pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Entendant Yuya gémir de plaisir réprimé, ses prochains baisers furent bien plus passionnés.

Mais Kyo avait beau être adorable avec Yuya, la perversité était sa seconde nature. Et Yuya en était pleinement consciente, mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un redoutable samouraï tueur et pervers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer les conséquences de son acte. Mais elle ne réprima point son amant, trop éprise du plaisir ressenti de ces quelques attouchements.

Embrasser sa peau devenant rapidement trop peu, Kyo resserra sa prise autour de la taille de sa belle proie, introduisant une main baladeuse sous ses vêtements accédant à la peau douce et chaude de son amante. Bien que Yuya sentait que la situation prenait une tournure interdite, elle ne pipa mot, se contentant de garder son attention sur ces nouvelles sensations inconnues.

Le démon savait que sa mie n'était jamais allée aussi loin, et que si jamais on apprenait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, une guerre aurait pu être déclarée rien que pour préserver l'honneur de Yuya.

Mais le prince n'avait pas les pensées assez claires, entièrement occupé comme il l'était à explorer les quelques centimètres de peau chaude de Yuya. Faisant un pied-de-nez aux traditions, il laissa sa main remonter vers le galbe du sein de la blonde. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Yuya gémit encore plus fort alors qu'elle sentait une vague de chaleur envahir entièrement son corps, la faisant puissamment haleter. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amant effleurer son téton, c'en fût trop pour la pauvre Yuya. N'en pouvant plus d'être mise au supplice de cette vile manière, elle se retourna brusquement. Se haussant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle attira sauvagement son démon à elle, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec fureur, laissant ressortir le trop plein d'émotions, de sentiments brûlants, et les interdits franchis.

Kyo tout d'abord surpris de l'assaut passionné de sa belle, ne tarda point de répondre au baiser brûlant de la princesse avec tout autant de fureur. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas de s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer leurs langues fiévreuses explorant l'autre avec envie.

Sous la neige dansante, les deux amants s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, laissant leurs langues danser un tango endiablé, le silence répondant à leurs besoins.

Dans un tel échange, les mots étaient vains, laisser parler le corps était la seule solution.

Essoufflés par un tel baiser, ils se séparèrent pour se regarder l'œil brillant. Yuya avait chaud, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, son corps entier était parcouru de vagues de chaleur montantes. Son cerveau était vide, elle était incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Kyo lisant comme dans un livre ouvert en Yuya, pencha la tête pour lécher les lèvres chaudes et humides de la jeune fille. Répondant immédiatement, la langue de Yuya s'empressa de s'entortiller autour de celle du démon avant même qu'ils aient le temps de joindre leurs lèvres désireuses d'un nouveau baiser.

Mais le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval lancé au galop interrompit les deux amants. Se détournant à regret l'un de l'autre, ils virent un cheval bai portant un cavalier rouge parcourir la distance les séparant, la neige virevoltant dans sa crinière.

- Tigre Rouge? s'étonna Kyo.

Le cheval soufflant et s'ébrouant, la bave au lèvres, avait du mal à se calmer. Le cavalier leur lança tout de même ces quelques mots:

- Vot-Votre Altesse Kyo, vo-votre père...

Kyo et Yuya comprenant immédiatement l'importance des dires du messager, coururent jusqu'à l'arbre situé à quelques mètres d'eux pour détacher leurs deux chevaux noirs de jais.

N'ayant pas une seconde à perdre, Kyo rappela Jiyū à lui. Ils se mirent rapidement en selle et partirent au triple galop vers le château de la famille Shiina, suivis de Tigre le messager.

**Xxx**

- Yuya!

La voix était grave. Kyo serra avec rage le manche de son sabre, Tenrô.

- Yuya, je suis désolé...

- Tu dois partir maintenant Kyo! Ne t'excuses pas. La situation est grave, ton père t'appelle à lui...

- J'aurais tellement désiré rester...tenta de poursuivre Kyo.

- Mais tu dois accomplir ton devoir! Je saurais t'attendre, je suis une femme patiente. Va! Va!, le coupa Yuya.

Kyo soupira, il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Son père qui ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, et qui avait laissé son propre fils grandir dans la solitude, le rappelait soudain à lui...il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison.

Il regarda sa main droite, et y retira une bague de son annulaire. Elle était en argent gravé de motifs celtiques, et en son centre trônait un rubis sang de pigeon**.

- Yuya, prends cette bague.

Il lui mit la bague dans la main.

- Je reviendra pour toi, et je t'emmènerais dans mon pays.

- Kyo, je...

Il la coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, mais un Tigre Rouge pressé ne leurs laissa le temps de se dire correctement au revoir.

Kyo se remit en selle, regarda Yuya de son regard rougeoyant, pressa les flancs de sa monture, et parti au triple galop.

Yuya, seule aux portes de son château, la bague serrée contre son cœur, eut la sensation que quelque chose se brisait définitivement.

**xXx**

Les pans de son kimono de soie noire battaient follement dans l'air en rythme avec sa chevelure tout aussi sombre. Il avait chevauché à folle allure pendant trois jours, et avait enfin atteint les bordures de sa ville natale, Tokyo. Les routes de terres se recouvrirent rapidement de grandes dalles de pierres, et la route devint de plus en plus bondée de passants, d'agriculteurs et de marchands de touts sorts. À l'entrée de la ville, il ne prit pas la peine de faire ralentir son cheval, et traversa la ville au galop, semant effroi et désordre sur son passage.

Arrivé dans la cours du palais royal, il mit rapidement pieds à terre, et confia son cheval soufflant comme une forge à un garçon d'écurie qui s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Serrant Tenrô jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, il se précipita directement dans la direction de l'entrée. Sans un mot ou regard pour les serviteurs qui ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres, il se rendit directement dans l'aile des chambres.

Il _devait_ avoir raison. Il sentait qu'il avait raison.

C'est avec violence qu'il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la chambre de son père. Sans aucune marque de respect pour les nombreux conseillers du trône présents dans la chambre décoré humblement dans le goût du Feng Shui***, il chercha son père du regard, alors que Tigre se glissait discrètement dans la chambre à sa suite.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui tenait place dans la chambre royale: son père, le teint blanchâtre, mal rasé, était allongé, tel un chiffon qui ne pouvait plus servir, sur son fûton. Le roi était mourant.

-...K-Kyo...mon enfant, mon seul enfant...

De quel droit? De quel droit, son père qui n'avait eu que faire de son fils unique pendant plus de vingt ans, osait-il l'appeler avec tant de gentillesse de sa voie mourante?

- Mon fils chéri, viens à moi.

- Que...? murmura Kyo pour lui-même.

Kyo ne comprenait plus un traître mot. Son père qui l'avait renié pendant tant d'années, le laissant parcourir le Japon comme bon lui semblait, le laissant devenir le démon aux cinquantes victimes, lui parlait comme si toute cette tragédie familiale n'avait jamais eu lieu. Kyo qui s'était senti délaissé et sans importance, avait laissé sortir toute sa frustration et colère sur les nombreux champs de batailles où il avait vaincu. Il s'était petit à petit hissé à la place du samouraï le plus fort de tout le pays. Il était le numéro un, et il en était fier.

Mais sa fierté n'avait pas sa place en face de son géniteur mourant.

-...Oui,...Père...répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Kyo, accepte mes excuses, s'il-te-plaît. Pendant tant d'années j'ai été un mauvais père, et je le regrette aujourd'hui.

- Père...

- Non ne parle pas. C'est à moi de parler. Je sens ma dernière heure arrivée, et ça sera à toi, mon seul héritier légitime de prendre le trône. Fait perdurer la famille Mibu.

- Mais père, je ne...

- Suffit! Il en sera ainsi. Je te dois au moins le trône. Regarde-toi. Tu es devenu un être sanguinaire ne connaissant ni pitié, ni remords. Il est temps de devenir un monarque respecté et aimé de tous; ne serais-ce pas mieux? sourit pauvrement le Roi.

- Je suis déjà respecté...père, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Même, si le discours de son père ne l'avait pas ému, il savait respecter les mourants.

- Kyo, tu régneras sur cette partie du Japon qui est mien, annonça son père se fichant éperdument de l'avis de son fils. Et tu ne régneras point seul, sourit-il.

Devant l'air étonné de son fils, le Roi approfondit:

- Je t'ai déjà choisi une magnifique fiancée. Elle se nomme Sasara, et elle est la princesse du Japon du Sud.

- Père!

Ignorant le cri indigné de son fils de sang, le Roi poursuivit:

- Elle sera pour toi, ce que feu ta mère**** fût pour moi. Vous serez heureux, prédit-il dans un sourire, qui soudain devint grimace suite à une soudaine crise de toux.

- Majesté! S'alarma les conseillers jusqu'alors silencieux.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma le Roi avec un pauvre sourire cadavérique. Kyo, mon fils, je n'aurais jamais dû te nommer ainsi.

- Euh?

- Ton nom signifie «reconnaissance». Cette reconnaissance, tu l'as trop cherché, elle t'a obsédé, et elle est la cause de ta perte. J'espère simplement...

- Je suis né Kyo, et je mourais Kyo!

Le sourire du Roi grandit.

- Oui mais à la place de chercher satisfaction personnelle, tu devrais chercher la reconnaissance de ton peuple.

- ...Je comprends, mais...

Le visage du Roi se crispa soudain dans une grimace de douleur, et il cracha une gerbe de sang englué.

- K-Kyo, je sens que je vais partir, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. S'il-te-plaît accepte mon souhait, épouse Sasara et devient un bon roi.

Le visage de démon n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il était froid et stoïque. Son cœur lui criait de refuser, mais il savait que c'était son devoir en tant que seul prince héritier de succéder à son père. Il _devait_ épouser cette Sasara, dont il ne savait rien et prendre le trône.

Le trône, il en avait toujours rêvé, car assis dessus, on est le plus puissant, reconnu par le monde entier. Mais dans ce cas, accepter le trône et atteindre la reconnaissance du peuple, signifiait renoncer à sa satisfaction personnelle, et surtout, renoncer à Yuya la seule femme dont son cœur s'était épris. Un monde sans l'éclat émeraude des pupilles pétillantes de joie et de vie de la princesse nordique, lui semblait une bien sombre utopie. Mais tout démon qu'il était, il avait reçu une éducation stricte de samouraï, dont le respect de la valeur de la tradition était primordial.

Son père, qu'il le voulait ou non, il ne pouvait le contredire. Alors il s'entendit dire:

- Oui père, j'accepte votre souhait.

A l'instant qu'il prononça ces mots, il scella son destin, et deux choses se produisirent : Son père expulsa son dernier soupir, et quelque chose se brisât définitivement en Kyo.

**xXx**

Tigre Rouge, le messager, regarda le démon déchu se lever du chevet de son défunt père et regarder d'un air hautain les conseillers se courber jusqu'au sol à ses pieds.

Le visage sculpté dans le marbre, Kyo sortit sur le balcon adjacent à la chambre, et Tigre entendit les cris survoltés de la foule.

- Le Roi est mort! Vive le Roi!*****

Ils le scandaient, et scandaient encore, jusqu'à en devenir fous. Tous les yeux, du pauvre au riche étaient levés sur le nouveau roi du pays à l'aura sombre et charismatique: Kyo.

**xXx**

Après une longue journée éreintante passée à prendre connaissance des devoirs royaux, faire la connaissance de la cour, apprendre un tas de secrets de la famille royale sans intérêt (notamment que la reine Yuma troisième du nom, avait une verrue sur le sein gauche), ils purent enfin être seuls. Tigre, messager personnel de Kyo, mais aussi serviteur fidèle et «ami» de longue date, demanda:

- Et princesse Yuya? Qu'est-ce-que je lui dit?

Le visage du Roi Démon se crispa soudainement.

- Dit lui que...

Mais soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un messager annonça:

- Excusez-moi vôtre Majesté, mais un message de la princesse du Japon du Sud vient d'arriver. Elle accepte la demande en mariage, et annonce sa prochaine arrivée au palais.

- Bien! Dit Kyo et congédia le messager d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! S'énerva Tigre. La princesse Yuya vous aime sincèrement.

- Tigre, soupira Kyo, essaye de me comprendre...

Le comprendre? Mais Kyo avait toujours été incompréhensible!

Il soupira profondément.

- Mais alors, que lui dis-je?

- Dit lui..., Kyo prit une courte pause de réflexion, dit lui de m'oublier. Dit lui de ne plus m'attendre...

- Mais...

- Le poids de la volonté de feu mon père est plus fort. Il a régné sur ce pays depuis ma naissance; c'est à moi de prendre le relève. Ainsi soit-il!

- Bien, dit Tigre, se courbant devant l'autorité de son maître.

- Je ne lui souhaite que de trouver son bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il.

Tigre soupira intérieurement. Pauvre, pauvre princesse Yuya. Que pouvait-il faire?

- Je verrouille désormais mon cœur. Je ne donnerais ni ne recevrais d'amour. Cela concerne aussi cette femme avec qui je me marie.

Kyo soupira profondément laissant ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de la responsabilité.

- Tu peux partir Tigre, le congédia-t-il sans un regard.

**xXx**

- ...Et c'est ainsi qu'il a fait chasser toutes les femmes du palais, termina Tigre.

Il se tenait dans la chambre de Yuya, son éternel bandeau rouge tigré sur le crâne, encore emmitouflé dans ses habits chauds pour pouvoir résister à l'hiver.

- ...Verrouiller son cœur, murmura Yuya pour elle-même.

Comment un être aussi fier et libre que Kyo avait-il pu s'enchaîner ainsi? D'un côté elle comprenait que les dernière paroles du père faisaient loi, qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais d'un autre côté, où était passé le démon narcissique dont elle était amoureuse?

Elle ne pouvait le laisser se couper délibérément les ailes de la liberté.

L'aider...elle allait l'aider à sortir de sa cage!

- ...Verrouillé...clef...Tigre!

- Oui?

- Je serais la clef du verrou de son cœur, prédit Yuya.

Aucun destin n'était scellé définitivement. Elle voulait y croire.

- Tigre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... dit lui ceci: «J'ai accepté la demande en mariage d'un autre prince. Ta bague, je l'ai jeté à la mer». Et surtout n'oublie pas de le saluer de ma part.

- Bien.

Sans plus attendre il tourna des talons et partit, des questions plein la tête.

**xXx**

Sa décision était prise. Puisque les femmes ne pouvait l'approcher...

D'un geste sur, elle rassembla ses long cheveux dorés, sortit un petit katana de son fourreau et trancha net sa longe chevelure pourtant nationalement connue pour sa beauté. Les longues mèches de cheveux chutèrent jusqu'au sol dans un ballet anarchique, et s'éparpillèrent au sol, donnant au dalles grises de granite une touche de couleur singulière.

Elle se coupa aussi quelques mèches autour de son visage pour se faire une longue frange cachant ses beaux yeux verts. Quelques fines tresses parsemèrent rapidement ses cheveux raccourcis.

Cela fait, elle se leva et saisit un large bandage posé sur la table de chêne blanc à ses côtés. Elle se dévêtit de son yukata et se banda fermement la poitrine; elle enfila un kimono de soie bleue, une paire de bottes de cuir montantes, et coiffa ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient désormais aux omoplates en queue de cheval.

- Maintenant direction l'armurerie!

**xXx**

Kyo était paré de noir de la tête aux pieds, supportant le deuil d'un père inconnu, songeant au message de Yuya. Elle l'avait donc oublié. Étrangement, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

**xXx**

Elle décrocha un sabre du mur et fit quelques mouvements avec, mais le katana était trop lourd, et elle se faisait l'effet d'une imbécile avec ce bout de métal au bout de la main.

Yuya était debout en plein milieu de l'armurerie, une grande pièce sombre, un nombre incalculables d'armes parsemant ses murs. Et malheureusement pour elle, l'armurerie ne regorgeait que d'armes plus lourdes et tranchantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait beau fouiller, tout ce qu'elle avait pu empocher était quelques couteaux et poignards. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'aider...

La jeune fille commençait à désespérer, il lui _fallait_ à tout prix une arme convenable. N'étant pas du genre à se laisser abattre, elle se mit à fouiller encore plus minutieusement, dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables de la pièce. Mais nada...que des lances, épées, sabres, katanas et lourdes haches de guerre. Cela n'allait point, mais point du tout.

Son père, qui était un seigneur de guerre respecté, devait bien avoir autre chose que des armes de destruction massive.

Il devait sûrement les cacher. Cacher d'autres armes plus avancées, plus facile à maintenir, facilitant la lourde tache qu'est de tuer.

Elle devait encore chercher. Sous les pierres, au fond des lourds coffres, derrière les toiles d'araignées. Mais que nenni.

Plus qu'une solution s'afficha dans son esprit en ébullition.

**xXx**

Yuya prit soin d'ouvrir la porte grinçante sans bruit, et la referma tout aussi doucement. Le calme régnait dans la chambre de son père, qui lui même était à la chasse à l'ours.

La chambre était calme, décoré avec un nombre incalculable de peau d'ours et de loup, ainsi que de nombreux tableaux représentant des batailles mémorables accrochés au mur.

Elle s'approcha du bureau en bois de sapin poncé et finement gravé, ouvrit tous les tiroirs, chercha un tiroir caché, se coucha en dessous pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas un compartiment caché. Ayant fait chou blanc, elle s'attaqua de la même manière aux armoires, et aux autres meubles insignifiants. Rien non plus...

Elle vérifia derrière les tableaux accrochés aux murs, et regarda derrière les tapisseries, ainsi que dans les vases de chine.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant elle était sure de pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Resserrant sa queue de cheval, elle refouilla toute la pièce de fond en comble, saisie d'une étrange folie passagère.

Rien.

Au fond du gouffre, et désespérée comme jamais, elle s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque son regard s'accrocha à une dalle sur le sol dont les jointures étaient nettement plus prononcées que celles des autres dalles du sol de la chambre. Intéressant...

En appuyant fortement de tout son poids sur l'un des côtés de la dalle, la pierre se souleva et elle put l'enlever de son compartiment. L'ayant posé à ses côtés, elle se pencha avidement pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le trou laissé par la pierre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la petite boite qui y logeait.

Excitée par sa découverte, Yuya sortit la boîte, et fouilla le fond du compartiment de pierre pour vérifier s'il n'y logeait rien d'autre. Mais elle ne rencontra que le rugueux contact de la pierre. Elle replaça la dalle marquante à sa place et observa sa trouvaille.

D'environ trente centimètres de long et dix de hauteur, elle semblait bien banale, bien que faite de bois noir verni. C'est alors que la blonde remarqua que la boîte n'avait pas d'ouverture. Elle était hermétiquement verrouillée. Quelle poisse! Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose après des heures de recherches infructueuses, et voilà que sa trouvaille était inaccessible. Car bien qu'elle entendait un léger tintement lorsqu'elle secouait la boîte, il était impossible de l'ouvrir.

Enfin, elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui semblait en valoir la peine, mais ce fichu destin continuait à s'acharner sur elle!

Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Oh non! Elle prit la boîte récalcitrante sous le bras et pris la poudre d'escampette de la chambre paternelle.

De retour dans sa chambre dont elle avait pris soin de verrouiller la porte, elle se laissa tomber d'épuisement sur une chaise, appréciant de sentir ses cheveux raccourcis la chatouiller. Elle s'amusa pendant quelques instants à balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant décrire un mouvement de rotation à sa nouvelle queue de cheval.

Retrouvant son sérieux, et dans le but d'ouvrir la boîte elle prit la décision de sauter dessus à pieds joints.

Boîte =1 vs. Yuya=0

Elle la jeta violemment au sol.

Boîte=2 vs. Yuya=0

Elle abattit le petit katana sur la boîte dans un sauvage cri de guerre.

Boîte=3 vs. Yuya=0

Énervée, elle la jeta par la fenêtre, couru jusqu'au rebord de ladite fenêtre situé au quatrièmement étage du château, et vit à son grand désarroi, la boite intacte au sol.

Boîte=4 vs. Yuya=0

Il y avait des limites à tout!

**xXx**

Kyo en face du magnifique temple dédié à la dépouille de son père, refusa de bouger ne serrait-ce le petit doigt. La population rassemblée autour de lui pour assister au funérailles commença à s'inquiéter. Mais c'en était trop pour l'homme aux yeux rouges démon. Plus grand hommage à son père, il ne rendrait pas. Il ne prierait pas pour le salut de son âme.

Forcé comme il l'était de prendre le trône, - bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'afficherait pas de faux deuil. Aller aussi loin rien que pour le paraître, il n'irait point. Son père était mort et il en était heureux. Il avait toujours désiré le trône et maintenant il l'avait. Pleurer des larmes de crocodiles pour son père n'était pas inscrit dans le contrat pour devenir roi. Plus rien ne le retenait. Les traditions? Au placard, il avait assez donné. Les femmes? Bannies à tout jamais ( à part les filles de joies...). L'amour? mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? Les sentiments? Il ne se rappelait même pas d'en avoir, mais au cas où, qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer!

Le démon, comme l'appelait déjà tout le royaume, avait revêtu son armure invisible de noirceur et de haine.

**xXx**

Boîte=15 vs. Yuya=0

Épuisée, Yuya s'essuya la sueur perlant de son front. Sa mission première de se trouver une arme potable s'était fait mettre au second plan, et la cause était ce fichu coffre. Il résistait à tous les stratagèmes, mêmes les plus vils.

**xXx**

Ne tenant plus en place devant l'attitude effrontée du rejeton de feu le Roi, Ayumi traversa la foule en donnant quelques coup de coudes bien sentis, et se jeta sur le démon.

- Enflure, démon! Comment oses-tu? Veux-tu donc déshonorer feu ton père? Kami-sama foudroyez-le! Cet être abject n'a aucun respect pour l'âme de son propre géniteur! Voyez comme il insulte les Dieux, cria-t-elle en interpellant la population estomaquée. C'est une honte, un blasphème...Kyo...

Elle osait l'appeler par son prénom? La dernière personne qui...

Ayumi était une femme portant une beauté froide. Son visage peint en blanc était hautain, et ses lèvres peintes de rouge étaient pincées. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais étaient montés en un chignon compliqué parsemé de bijoux de nacre. Pour parfaire son image, elle portait un magnifique kimono de cérémonie blanc, décoré de flocons de neige argentés : une geisha sans doute. Elle continua rageusement sur sa lancée, dont il n'écoutait que traître mot.

- ...Aucun respect des traditions...bla bla bla...bla bla bla...ancêtres...bla bla bla...moi...faire...je...moi...je...je...et...je...

Déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle éructait...mais en plus il était fatigué.

- Tais-toi idiote! Tonna-t-il.

Dans le temple, le silence revient régner en maître.

- Pardon?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter. Tes dires ne m'intéressent pas.

Ayumi paraissait tellement choquée, qu'elle mit une bonne minute à revenir à la raison.

- Ha! Et pourquoi ça? Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te ramener à la raison. Autant que ça soit moi, la concubine préférée de feu ton père! Répliqua Ayumi la bave au lèvres.

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu es une femme moche et jalouse.

- N'importe quoi! Je suis la femme la plus belle de Tokyo, rit-elle.

- Tss, j'en ai vu des plus belles, démentit-il narquoisement.

- Ah bon? Je ne te plaît donc vraiment pas? Sourit-elle avec une petite moue coquine.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça? J'aimerais bien savoir. Habituellement tous les hommes tombent dans mes bras avant que j'ai le temps de dire «ouf». Mais toi...

- Tu as de petits seins. Voilà pourquoi, rit sadiquement Kyo.

Et il s'en alla, sous les yeux choqués de ses sujets, et ainsi de que ceux outragés d'Ayumi la concubine déchue.

Il était devenu un véritable démon à part entière. À partir de maintenant rien ne le retiendrait de faire un avec sa nature profonde.

**xXx**

Le lamentable score s'affichait ainsi:

Boîte=27 vs. Yuya=0

Épuisée à mort, en sueur, le moral au fond des bottes, Yuya gisait lamentablement à même le sol dur de pierre. Quelques larmes se formèrent au coin de ses paupières. Tout en reniflant elle saisit cette boîte qui lui causait tant de soucis et de peine. Si seulement elle pouvait s'ouvrir...

Elle avait _besoin_ d'une arme, et elle _devait_ savoir ce que cachait cette maudite boîte. C'était trop. Trop de pression. Elle ne tarda point à fondre en larme.

Mais c'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit. La boîte commença doucement à s'entrouvrir. Mais comment...?

Elle poussa, tira, donna des coups de pied, sauta dessus, encore...rien. Pas une réaction de la part de la boîte qui s'était faite maudire tellement de fois par la charmante bouche de Yuya qu'elle avait arrêté de compter, pour son propre bien.

Ses larmes désespérées coulaient à flot ouverts, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle en avait marre. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter telle résistance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une arme pour combattre. Combattre pour reconquérir son amant perdu. Alors qu'une foutue boîte de merde lui résiste, c'était la goûte de trop dans le vase déjà plein à ras bord.

La mince brèche au centre de la boîte s'élargit soudainement un peu plus.

Mais oui! Cela «tilta» enfin. Ses larmes s'infiltraient dans le bois, supprimant l'hermétisme.

Yuya commença alors à penser à l'horreur dans le monde, la famine, la guerre, cette boîte qui avait mis ses nerfs à vif...Kyo. Oh Kyo...elle pleura de tout son saoul, laissant ses larmes tomber sur la boîte entre ses mains. L'eau salée s'infiltra rapidement dans la rayure prévue à cet effet, et c'est avec un petit «pop» que l'hermétisme se brisa, et que la boîte se scinda en deux.

Excitée comme une pucelle, elle souleva le couvercle avec un air profondément religieux sur le visage et osa y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Qu...?

Qu'est ce que c'était cela?

Un objet en métal brillant composé d'une poignée, d'un chien, de trois canons et d'un compartiment à balles avancé était allongé sur un beau drap de velours magenta: un pistolet à triple canon!

Yuya n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Des canons et des pistolets, en veux-tu, en voilà, elle en avait vu des tonnes. Elle était même bonne tireuse. Mais ça ? Jamais. On avait besoin d'une technologie beaucoup plus avancée pour pour pouvoir tirer trois balles simultanément. Le compartiment à cartouches notamment. Il était forgé de manière à pouvoir présenter trois balles en même temps tout en permettant un roulement sans problème, évitant au tireur de devoir constamment recharger. Il n'était pas parfaitement rond comme la plupart des pistolets les plus avancés disponibles sur le marché, mais était fait de plusieurs embranchements tournant à chaque fois que le tireur avait appuyé sur la détente. Un embranchement était fait de trois petits compartiments permettant d'y loger une balle chacun. Ces trois compartiments étaient disposés en triangle, tout comme les canons, deux en bas et un en haut. Le seul désavantage de ce pistolet était bien entendu son poids, bien supérieur à la norme, ainsi que le temps de recharge qui était plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les armes à feu étaient une technologie peu répandue au Japon. Une chance pour elle qui était née fille, n'avait pas autant de force physique que les hommes, et répugnait à tuer, comme toute fille qui se respecte. C'était pour cela qu'une arme à feu était l'arme idéale pour Yuya: elle lui permettait de se protéger, et faisait moins ressentir la mort de l'adversaire. De même qu'elle était facile à transporter, et était plus facile à dissimuler qu'un sabre. La trouvaille de cet arme était une aubaine, un miracle. Avec ça, elle allait enfin pourvoir exécuter la mission qu'elle s'était auto-assignée. Le destin jouait finalement en sa faveur.

Elle fouilla le fond du compartiment de la boîte et dénicha une cinquantaine de munitions de fer forgé 15 mm. Tout aurait pu être parfait, mais Yuya savait qu'un jour ou un autre, elle serrait à court de balles, et il lui faudrait alors se réapprovisionner. Et elle ignorait où trouver de telles munitions. Sûrement pas chez le premier armurier venu...mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle en avait les mains pleines pour l'instant.

**xXx**

Kyo soupira mollement. Il s'ennuyait. S'ennuyait à en mourir. La vie de roi n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Gérer les affaires courantes, gérer le budget, rester avachi des heures sur son trône à écouter les requêtes et jérémiades du peuple, très peu pour lui. De l'action, du sang, des cris d'effrois...voila ce qu'il lui manquait.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il savait quoi faire. Se levant de son trône alors qu'il était au milieu d'une conférence quelconque qui ne l'intéressait nullement, il cria:

- Tigre! Nous partons!

- Où cela mon Roi?

- Partout et nulle part, tête de pioche. Je vais là où l'odeur du sang frais me guide.

Le démon était-il aussi un requin?

**xXx**

La nuit étendit son voile sombre et protecteur, laissant la lune veiller alors que le soleil dormait d'un sommeil bien mérité. Yuya attacha ses poignards sur ses cuisses et ses bras, cacha son pistolet dans sa manche, et attacha son petit katana à sa ceinture pour parfaire son déguisement.

_Kyo..._

Elle prit un baluchon qu'elle avait prit soin de remplir de nourriture, mit un porte-monnaie autour de son cou qu'elle cacha sous son kimono.

_...Ton cœur est verrouillé..._

Un sac emplit de linge de rechange vint se poser sur son épaule droite. Elle s'emmitoufla ensuite dans une longue cape de fourrure blanche.

Tel un homme fier, elle se tint droite devant la lune pleine, entièrement visible de sa fenêtre.

_...Je serais la clef qui te déverrouillera!_

Tel un couguar à l'affût, elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit silencieusement les centaines d'escalier la menant à la cuisine déserte à cette heure ci. Veillant à ne pas réveiller les serviteurs allongés, pour certains à même le sol, elle se faufila dehors par la porte de service.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers l'écurie, où elle prit un cheval aussi noir que la nuit, et aussi reconnu pour être le cheval le plus rapide et robuste de tout l'élevage. Elle enroula un tissu autour des sabots du cheval pour qu'ils restent silencieux, se hissa prestement en selle, et partit au galop, loin du château familial.

Lorsqu'elle fût éloignée de deux miles du château de son enfance, elle descendit de son cheval, enleva le tissu de ses sabots, désormais inutile, se remit rapidement en selle, et partit au triple galop dans la nuit glaciale sans nuages, sa cape battant follement au vent au rythme effrénée de la course de sa monture.

Yuya n'était plus.

Samouraï!

Elle était devenue samouraï.

TBC...

jollyroger ©

* Jiyū signifie liberté en japonais. Enfin, d'après Google Traduction.

** Sang de pigeon est une terminologie utilisé pour désigner un certain rouge des rubis. Le sang de pigeon est la couleur la plus rare, la plus belle et la plus recherchée. Toutes les teintes de rouge des rubis ont le nom «sang de...».

*** Feng Shui: comment décorer harmonieusement les espaces, permettant une meilleure circulation des énergies. (pour plus de renseignement il y a Google)

**** Feu ta mère. Rajouter «feu» devant le titre ou le nom de quelqu'un signifie que cette personne est morte.

***** Le Roi est Mort! Vive le Roi! : Pour éviter que la Couronne, ou pouvoir royal, ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains (si le Roi était capturé lors d'une guerre par exemple), on a séparé le monarque, la personne, de la fonction de Roi. Ainsi, même si le monarque meurt, la fonction de Roi perdure à travers son héritier. Ce cri n'était donc évidemment pas une réjouissance pour la mort de l'ancien Roi, ni même l'avènement du nouveau. Il signifiait juste que la monarchie se perpétuait malgré la mort.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Et voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? Si vous avec des critiques possitives ou négatives je serrais heureuses que vous les partagez avec moi, humble et jeune auteur de fanfic.

Par la même occasion, je vous annonce que j'ai trouvé une bêta, ju5tin3. Je vous conseille ses fictions, ils en valent le détour.


	2. Attendre, je ne sais qu'attendre

**Commentaire de l'auteur**: Et voila après tant de temps, le chapitre 2: J'espère qu'il serra à l'hauteur de vos espérances...

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires: ils m'ont vraiment remontés le moral et aidés à continuer d'écrire. Je suis d'accord sur la fait que Kyo semble avoir abandonné la partie un peu trop facilement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que c'est une erreur de débutante, et que je n'étais (et ne le suis toujours pas) capable d'avoir une meilleure maîtrise du personnage.

je vous laisse sans plus de blabla

SDK ne m'appartients toujours pas...

**Les douze samouraïs**

**Chapitre 2: Attendre, je ne sais qu'attendre...**

**xXx**

Le sang pleuvait.

Le ciel rouge était bas et lourd, et un nombre incalculable de corbeaux et de vautours y planaient, attendant leur heure. Parmi ces rapaces sans aucune grâce, planait Jiyū. Les courants ascendants l'avaient porté dans les hauteurs du ciel uniquement accessibles par les oiseaux d'une envergure telle que la sienne. Cachant son ombre dans le soleil, il tourna sa tête au bec fort et pointu pour regarder le massacre qui avait lieu sur la plaine qui semblait si minuscule de son point de vue. Les effluves du sang versé lui parvenaient, portées par le vent. Tous ces morts... s'il pouvait soupirer, il le ferait. L'aigle fier n'en avait que faire des piteuses affaires des humains. Sa seule occupation était l'attente...attendre que son maître daigne le rappeler à lui, une fois que ses besoins sanguinaires se soient taris.

Jiyū avait passé de nombreuses années en compagnie des humains, et il avait rapidement remarqué qu'ils avaient certains besoins, dits « naturels »; tout comme lui, un aigle, avait des besoins fondamentaux. Comme pour tous les êtres vivants, ils avaient besoin de nourriture, d'eau, de repos. Les humains semblaient aussi éprouver un fort besoin de reproduction. Mais son maître était à part. Bien que beaucoup d'humains semblaient aimer détruire, Kyo semblait tout simplement aimer le sang. Ce n'était pas une addiction. C'était plus simple. Comme un ventre crie famine s'il n'est pas rempli, tout l'être de son maître réclamait le sang. Son être avait besoin de sentir cette odeur de fer, de sentir les gouttes rouges et chaudes l'éclabousser, tout comme un ventre a besoin de se sentir rempli. Après tout, son maître était un démon. Cela devait donc faire parti de sa nature, et l'aigle, aussi fier et orgueilleux qu'il était, devait l'accepter sans rechigner.

Donc il attendait. Sagement. Trop sagement à son goût...mais il attendait.

**xXx**

- Ahahahahaha!

Démoniaque, le rire retentit sur le champ de bataille, perçant le cœur vaillant de chaque guerrier.

Meneur d'un bataillon de douze samouraïs blasés, le Roi Démon tenait tête à la cavalerie de la délégation XIV du Roi de l'Est.

Les yeux rouges brillant, toutes griffes sorties, les pans déchirés de son kimono battants au vent sous son armure, Kyo se tint fier, riant au cieux, debout sur un tas de cadavres d'hommes et de chevaux, Tenrô au poing droit, les têtes de quelques seigneurs de guerre décapités dans la main gauche.

Les cadavres, il ne les avait point empilés. Oh que non! Ils étaient venus s'empiler tout seuls, bien sagement à ses pieds; et il n'avait que fait les gravir, pour ne pas se retrouver noyé dans la masse de ses propres victimes. C'était sa façon de combattre sur le champ de bataille. Pourquoi se déplacer et gaspiller de l'énergie, alors que l'ennemi venait à lui?

Sa langue sortit lécher un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue et qui avait terminé sa petite course à la commissure de ses lèvres. Si doux...si chaud...si ferreux. Le sang était devenu sa raison de vivre. Un besoin. Un besoin primordial, naturel. Sans le sang, il mourrait. Il le sentait. Autant qu'il pouvait vivre sans sexe (il pouvait, mais il ne le voulait pas), il ne pouvait vivre sans la douce chaleur du sang. Une journée sans sentir son précieux kimono imbiber le sang de ses ennemis, une journée sans se sentir entouré d'une vapeur rouge et constante, une journée sans entendre les os craquer sous sa lame aiguisée...une telle journée serait la fin de tout.

Alors il combattait sans relâche, sans but d'autre que de se satisfaire.

Il riait de bonheur. Le corps parcouru de frissons d'excitation, il attendait impatiemment la nouvelle charge de l'ennemi. Qu'il puisse juste encore une fois sentir son sabre couper à travers la chair et les os de ses ennemis. Que juste encore une fois, il puisse se sentir empli de bien-être. Que juste encore une fois le sang de ses ennemis puisse combler le vide qui régnait en lui. Les morts étaient ses compagnons, La Mort sa compagne, sa muse et sa fiancée.

Il attendait de pouvoir encore une fois danser une valse avec La Mort, il attendait la nouvelle charge de l'ennemi.

Qui ne vint pas.

On l'avait privé de son jouet favori. _Non, plus de sang pour toi Roi Démon_.

Alors il poussa un hurlement de rage pure.

- Aaargh! Revenez! Lâches! Vauriens! C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre? Revenez, le combat ne fait que commencer! Reveneeeeez!

Mais les trompettes de la retraite ennemie sonnaient déjà. Déçu, se sentant trahi par son adversaire, le démon descendit de son trône improvisé et renifla.

- Victoire sans goût...

Il fût vite rejoint par ses douze samouraïs, chacun couvrant leur Roi d'éloges qu'il n'en avait que faire: son combat avait été interrompu et c'était tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser. Finalement la délégation XIV n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle était pourtant formée de deux-cent-quatre-vingt-huit cavaliers d'élite, durement entraînés au combat de façon spartiate. Mais ils avaient, eux aussi, ployé sous la puissance du démon aux yeux rouges.

Depuis peu, couraient bon train quelques rumeurs, des rumeurs concernant un certain samouraï si assoiffé du sang de ses ennemis qu'il était appelé « démon ». Le démon au cent victimes était peu à peu devenu le démon au centaines de victimes.

Kyo possédait déjà sa renommée et sa gloire, mais celles-ci n'avaient fait que croître depuis son intronisation. Peu à peu son surnom changeait, s'agrandissait, prenait de la grandeur.

Il possédait désormais la pleine puissance: un pays, une richesse et des soldats dévoués. La présence de Kyo sur les champs de batailles n'avait fait qu'accroître la renommé de son pays, le Kanto, ou le Pays du Centre. Bien que situé au milieu de quatre autres nations du japon Féodal, la paix y régnait encore. Et c'était grâce à sa présence. _Pourquoi attaquer, alors qu'on peut intimider? Et pourquoi ne pas faire les deux tant qu'on y est?_pensa Kyo.

Le Roi, peu présent au château, écumait le Japon entier à la recherche de la moindre effusion de sang, laissant sur son passage un massacre et un souvenir de rouge indélébile.

Son nom courait sur toutes les lèvres et à chacune de ses apparitions au yeux du peuple, il inspirait la peur à l'état pur.

Lesdites rumeurs se confirmaient dès que Kyo suivi de ses douze serviteurs entraient à cheval dans une petite ville.

Le port de tête fier, assis sur son puissant destrier noir, Jiyū juché sur son épaule gauche, Kyo pénétra le petit bourg. Le regard carmin droit devant lui, un air ironique accroché au visage, Kyo laissa aux autres samouraïs le soin d'admirer l'architecture ancienne du village portant le doux nom de Einen no ishi, soit « Pierre éternelle ».

Rapidement les villageois et passants les remarquèrent et les détaillèrent sans gène.

- C'est Kyo, le démon au centaine de victimes.

- Kyo au yeux de démon...il est là!

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du démon, se délectant intérieurement de l'effet produit par son arrivée. Plus il progressait à travers le bourg, plus les passants devenaient nombreux, et plus le brouhaha montait en décibels. Bientôt la plupart des villageois regardaient passer avec crainte et respect le petit cortège de samouraïs victorieux. Le sourire du démon s'agrandit. Bien qu'ils étaient en dehors du Kanto, la renommée du Roi Démon l'avait précédé. _Bien! Bientôt ma domination atteindra tout le Japon de l'Est!_

Agrandir son royaume était certes que d'une importance secondaire, mais il fallait avouer que le monarque aux pupilles de sang prenait un malin plaisir à voir les manants se courber sur son passage. Ils étaient déjà de bons serviteurs...

Le brouhaha ambiant qui montait depuis l'entrée de Kyo se tût soudainement, soufflé par un cri.

- Kyo aux yeux de démon! Ta présence est un sacrilège et tu le paieras de ta vie!

L'auteur du cri était un jeune homme -sans doute un patriote-, se tenant à une vingtaine de mètres du cavalier noir, un sabre délabré au poing.

- Pfff, ricana Kyo, voilà un peu de distraction. Va Jiyū, vole...murmura-t-il avant de saisir Tenrô.

Il laissa l'aigle ouvrir ses ailes d'envergure impressionnante et prendre son envol dans un sourd bruissement.

- Meurs, toi qui souilles notre terre! Hurla le jeune homme et s'élança vers Kyo.

Kyo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au moment même où la course frénétique du patriote le porta à son hauteur, l'aigle émit un cri perçant. Rapide comme l'éclair, Kyo leva le Tenrô, et le rabattit sur son adversaire, le tranchant de parts et d'autres, de la clavicule à la hanche dans une douce mélodie d'os brisés.

Kyo essuya négligemment la lame maudite sur son kimono sale, lorsque l'aigle royal revint.

Kyo et ses samouraïs passaient leurs chemin sur l'homme tranché, encore vivant, laissant les sabots durs de leurs chevaux l'achever.

À la sortie de Einen no ishi, les samouraïs à la botte de Kyo éclataient de rire, d'un rire gras et tordu; se moquant de la bêtise de l'homme suicidaire qui avait pris sa nation sur ses maigres épaules. Seul le roi se taisait. L'expression de sa dernière victime le hantait, lui rappelait quelqu'un...qu'il aurait dû effacer de sa mémoire depuis fort longtemps.

**xXx**

Debout, emmitouflée dans sa cape qui lui recouvrait son visage fin, Yuya attendait. Attendait que l'audience royale mensuelle débute.

Elle y était enfin! Ses yeux cachés sous sa frange luisaient de fierté. Elle était fière d'elle-même. Non, ce n'était point du narcissisme. Mais passer de princesse choyée à « samouraï » vagabond était loin d'être une mince affaire. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée à un cheveu de la mort, de toutes les nuits où elle avait dû combattre la faim dévorante de son estomac, et de toutes les fois où elle avait dû se battre pour sa vie contre des hommes aux intentions douteuses. Le début avait été difficile. Elle ne savait rien de la vie au grand air. Elle ne savait pas allumer un feu, elle ne savait pas chasser, elle ne savait pas cacher sa présence. Le résultat de sa décision effrontée avait été un désastre. Cela avait couté la vie de son cheval. Son beau destrier noir...mort comme un simple mulet... elle regrettait ses erreurs, mais cela lui avait forgé le caractère. Les épreuves l'avaient rendue forte. Son corps, avant mince et plat, était désormais gonflé de doux muscles ronds et durs. Elle était devenue une battante. Mais cela avait prit son temps. Trois mois...cela faisait plus de quatre-vingt-dix jours qu'elle était partie.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'entrainer au tir à sa guise. Les munitions étaient limitées. Mais elle ferait en sorte de masquer cet inconvénient au Roi Démon. Car oui, c'était bien Kyo qu'elle allait voir. Voir... ou plutôt infiltrer.

La princesse nordique attendait, seule femme parmi une cinquantaine d'hommes aguerris, des centaines de papillons virevoltant dans son ventre.

**xXx**

Kyo, avachi sur son trône, attendait.

Attendait de recevoir en audience publique la masse de nouveaux prétendants au titre de samouraï lèche-botte de sa propre personne. Comme chaque mois, il incorporait un nouveau élément à son bataillon, en échange de la sortie du membre le plus faible ( ou de celui qui n'avait sû montrer sa valeur).

Pour juger les prétendants, et trouver le digne remplaçant au membre éjecté du groupe, Kyo avait à sa disposition Bontenmaru, un ours au singulier pelage blanc, ayant la capacité de dire la vérité. Toujours la vérité et rien que la vérité. Il la voyait à travers les illusions et la lisait entre les lignes. La bête avait le port de tête fier et orgueilleux.

- Mon roi, mon roi. Je dois vous avertir, grogna la bête.

- Oui Bonten' l'ours qui ne ment jamais?

Le premier samouraï fit son entrée et commença directement à vanter ses mérites. Il avait une forte carrure, mais l'œil torve.

- Oui, dire la vérité est le seul but de mon existence...Je dois donc vous avertir que dehors, à la porte du palais, parmi les prétendants se trouve une femme...

Le premier candidat continuait de narrer ses illustres duels à coup de grands gestes exagérés.

- ...Qui a revêtu les apparences d'un homme, pour pouvoir vous approcher, Majesté.

- Une femme? Pff, mais quelles sottises me racontes-tu là Bonten'? Les femmes sont bannies de mon palais, et ce depuis longtemps déjà.

- Ceci est pourtant la vérité, Majesté. Pour le prouver, faites donc étaler des azukis* à l'entrée. Les hommes écrasent les haricots, car leur démarche est forte et lourde, alors que les femmes trébuchent, leur démarche étant trop légère et gracieuse.

Tigre Rouge qui se tenait en retrait entendit la conversation entre le Roi et son animal, et s'éclipsa, l'air de rien.

**xXx**

L'entrée du palais s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Yuya camouflée sous sa longe cape bleu-marine. Elle progressait avec assurance, écrasant les azukis sans pitié; elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué leur présence, alors qu'à ses côtés un samouraï recouvert de cicatrices trébucha et tomba dans un grand fracas.

- Bonten', un homme est tombé...susurra Kyo, alors qu'un serviteur lui rapportait la nouvelle.

L'ours, prit de court, accusa Tigre Rouge.

- C'est ton serviteur qui a divulgué mon plan. Il est de mèche avec la femme : votre Majesté devrait le faire condamner.

Le Roi n'avait que faire des dires de son ours. D'un geste impatient de la main, il congédia le premier samouraï vaniteux qui était parti dans une éloge épique de lui-même.

- Mon bon roi, continua Bontenmaru, laissez-moi vous suggérer un autre plan, cette fois-ci infaillible.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mettez le plus beau yukata de soie que vous pourrez trouver sur le chemin jusqu'au trône. Aucune femme ne pourrait passer devant sans s'arrêter...

- Hmmm, bien!

**xXx**

Prévenue du plan vicieux de l'animal de compagnie du roi, Yuya sourit. Lorsque les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent, elle s'avança d'une démarche sure, le regard fixé devant elle. Elle ignora l'angoisse qui montait en elle et qui se tordait dans son estomac. Elle y était enfin! Ce n'était pas une petite angoisse de rien du tout qui allait changer la donne. _No way!_ Comme dirait l'étranger un peu bizarre qu'elle avait croisé dans un bar quelques semaines avant. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua un yukata bleu ciel de soie. Il lui semblait voir le Vent se mouvoir dans le tissu. Il était sublime, et il avait dû couter une petite fortune. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait tué pour pouvoir se l'approprier. Mais elle n'était plus la Yuya d'autrefois, qui minaudait à la cour, et qui riait bêtement des derniers potins avec quelques prétendues amies. Elle avait changé, et elle en était heureuse. Il lui semblait être devenue plus vraie. La vraie Yuya. Celle qui tire d'abord et pose les questions ensuite, celle qui dupe les hommes dépravés avec son physique avantageux, puis les met en taule pour empocher la récompense, celle qui ne se laisse pas faire et celle à qui la voix peut couvrir celles des hommes saouls. Certes, elle avait toujours eu du caractère, et on lui avait souvent dit que si elle ne se tempérait pas, elle n'allait jamais trouver de mari. Mais qu'importe! Elle était partie! Elle avait pu montrer qu'elle en avait dans le ventre. Sinon, pourquoi avoir bravé tempêtes et tremblements de terre? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin, si ce n'était pas pour _le_ retrouver?

Elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers son but, son futur trophée, _son_ Kyo! Elle ignora sublimement le yukata, et pour tout le monde il semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Contrairement à Yuya, les quelques autres samouraïs qui étaient entrés avec elle regardèrent le vêtement avec des yeux ronds. Que faisait un vêtement de femme dans la cour d'un Roi qui avait fait bannir toutes les créatures féminines de son château?

**xXx**

- La vérité semble avoir déserté ta bouche Bontenmaru...constata Kyo.

- Mais, mon bon Roi..

- Et un tel animal menteur doit être mis en cage...

-Mo-mon Roi! Majesté! Êtes-vous devenu aveugle? Regardez donc la silhouette de cet prétendu homme! Voyez comme il est mince et gracile sous cet air rebelle?

- Bonten', Bonten' calme-toi voyons... Ce n'était qu'une boutade de mauvais goût.

-Oh, mon Roi. Vous savez que je ne vous mentirez jamais. J'en suis bien incapable, souffla Bontenmaru, soulagé que son Roi n'allait pas l'emprisonner.

- Bien sûr que non, Bontenmaru, susurra le despote d'une voix mielleuse. Mais explique-moi, comment cette prétendue femme a-t-elle pu passer tes tests pourtant infaillibles?

-...! Je,.. je...C'est Tigre Rouge! J'en suis sur! Il est un espion! S'écria Bontenmaru, pris de court.

C'était vrai. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu passer ses tests? Ses tests réussissaient toujours, lorsqu'il était obligé d'y recourir. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bel et bien une femme, mais l'ours était bien incapable de l'expliquer.

Il était un ours diseur de vérité. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que vérité. Et lorsque son bon Roi lui posait une question, il y répondait. Tel était son rôle: démasquer les charlatans, menteurs, fauteurs de troubles et ennemis de la couronne en décelant leurs mensonges. Il pouvait aussi voir à travers les déguisements et illusions, car il sentait la véritable nature des êtres. Il savait que le samouraï qui se dirigeait vers son bon Roi était une femme, venue pour le conquérir. Mais il ne connaissait pas son but. Ses pouvoirs étaient limités, et il ne pouvait lire ses pensées.

Il était en mauvaise posture. Son Roi était un démon sceptique, et la femme avait passé ses deux tests. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bonten', grogna Kyo. Tes tests sont infaillibles. Ils le sont toujours, tu me l'as démontré à plusieurs reprises. Mais je crois que tes pouvoirs s'amenuisent...

- Sauf votre respect votre Majesté, je ne crois pas que le problème se loge dans mes pouvoirs. Ce samouraï n'en est pas un, foi d'ours! La seule façon qu'elle ait pu passer à travers notre piège, était de savoir d'avance qu'il y aurait un piège. Elle n'agit apparemment pas seule. Et la seule personne qui nous a entendu discuter est votre serviteur Tigre Rouge. J'en conclus donc que Tigre Rouge est un traitre, et qu'il faut l'exécuter, lui et cette femme. Ils menacent la paix du royaume. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir plus de gêneurs... nous sommes déjà en conflit avec le Japon de l'Est.

- Ahaha, rit Kyo tout en applaudissant. Quel beau discours que voilà, Bontenmaru. Malheureusement pour toi, Tigre Rouge a toute ma confiance. La seule solution restante est donc que le traitre ici c'est toi, Bonten' l'ours qui ne dit que la vérité, sourit le démon. Mais après des années de bon et loyaux services, je vais être clément et t'épargner l'exécution. Gardes, emmenez-le!

Alors que deux gardes aux mines renfrognées emmenaient l'ours, le samouraï étrange s'arrêta devant le trône.

- Bien bien bien...soupira Kyo en se penchant en avant, déjà fatigué. Qu'avons-nous là?

Pendant tout le temps que l'échange avait duré, personne n'avait vu le regard fuyant de Tigre Rouge. Tant mieux pour lui...

**xXx**

Yuya se tenait en face de son ancien amant. En face de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Elle entendait son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Son plexus solaire était contracté, dur comme le roc. Le stress était palpable. Elle sentit sa poitrine gratter, entièrement recouvert d'urticaire. Ce fichu urticaire...et son bandage serré n'arrangeait pas la situation. Elle se tenait droite, mais la tête baisée devant le Roi Démon. _Allez, courage! Crois-en toi!_ Elle leva doucement la tête et rencontra son regard froid. Kami-sama! Qu'il avait changé! Il n'était que rudesse et haine. La flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux c'était éteinte. Son expression était froide et sarcastique. Ça ne l'attrista que plus.

**xXx**

Sur un trône de bois sombre était assis un homme. Un homme à la carrure forte. Un homme dégageant une aura noire. Il avait le teint bronzé et sa peau semblait basanée par le grand air. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient indomptables, et il ne semblait pas faire d'effort pour y remédier. Il portait des simples sandales d'herbes tressées, et un kimono de soie noire relâché. À sa bouche qui nivelait vers le bas, pendait une fine pipe à fumer le tabac. Son accoutrement simple ne cadrait pas avec le milieu dans lequel il était. À part l'étrangeté de cet homme, ce qui vraiment attirait l'attention, était les deux astres rouges qui luisaient entre les longues mèches de sa chevelure: ses yeux étaient rouges. Il se prénommait Kyo, et il était le roi du Pays du Centre du Japon féodal. Il se tenait sur son trône, examinant la jeune créature qui se tenait devant lui: de petite taille, le jeune homme était vêtu de bleu. Au dessus de son kimono, il portait une longe cape qui lui recouvrait partiellement le visage, rendant son identification impossible. Ceci dit, quelques mèches blondes dépassaient sous la capuche. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de longes bottes de cuir. Étrange... À sa taille pendait un beau sabre court. Beau et brillant. Peut-être trop brillant, contrairement à ses habits qui étaient délabrés. C'était un samouraï qui vivait au jour le jour, et chaque nuit il dormait dans un lieu différent. Sa carrure était mince, voire gracile, mais Kyo pouvait deviner les muscles sous les tissus. Les mains calleuses ne trompaient pas non plus. C'était bien un homme. Pourquoi Bontenmaru s'était donc mis dans la tête que c'était une femme? Quelle étrange idée tout de même.

Mais un jeune homme un peu timide, semblait-il. Depuis plus d'une minute il se tenait la tête baissée et les poings serrés. N'osait-il pas regarder son monarque dans les yeux?

Mais soudain il se redressa, et leva la tête. Il joignit ses mains devant son buste et s'inclina devant le Roi. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix claire et assurée:

- Mes respects, Majesté.

- Samouraï...salua Kyo. Présente-toi!

- Bien que je suis jeune, j'ai confiance en ma force, Majesté. Des vies, j'en ai volé maintes et maintes fois. J'ai de l'expérience.

Yuya ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa première victime. Elle s'était réveillée tremblante et en sueur pendant des semaines entières après avoir appuyée sur la détente.

- Samouraï! L'interpella Kyo. Je vois une belle lame à tes côtés. Mais elle m'a l'air bien neuve...

Yuya pouffa silencieusement. Elle savait que la lame propre comme un sou neuf allait interpeller Kyo. Mais sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

- Majesté, en tant que guerrier, j'ai trouvé mieux que la lame fidèle et tranchante de mon sabre...commença Yuya, sachant qu'elle avait éveillé l'intérêt du despote.

- Et quel est donc cet arme, « guerrier »? demanda Kyo, sceptique. Ce combattant mince ne pouvait décidément pas manier un sabre. Il le voyait bien maintenant.

- Ceci Majesté, dit Yuya en extirpant son pistolet à triple canon de sa manche.

- Une arme à feu?

- Oui, répondit humblement Yuya.

- Hmmm, mais dit-moi, samouraï- et « samouraï » sonna comme une insulte;comment combats-tu alors? Comment te bats-tu au centre de la tumulte sanglante d'un champ de bataille? Que fais-tu lors d'une embuscade? Que fais-tu si l'ennemi se bat au corps-à-corps? Et dit moi « samouraï » (et l'insulte était toujours présente dans le mot honorifique), en quoi une arme à feu correspond-t-elle dans la voie du samouraï?

Yuya prit une profonde inspiration. Ses mots l'avait blessé, mais hors de question de le montrer.

- Tant que mon corps et esprit ne font qu'un dans le combat, peu importe mon arme, du moment qu'elle est efficace et me convienne, dit Yuya avec effronterie.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu le silence. Un silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd de seconde en seconde. Elle sentait la tension monter, et le regard rouge sanglant de Kyo vrillé sur elle, sa face contracté dans une grimace qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

Puis soudain un rire presque maladivement angoissant retentit.

Le Roi riait.

- Alors celle là on ne me l'avait pas encore faite. Dit moi donc, « mystérieux samouraï », pourquoi veux-tu donc joindre mes forces? Soit honnête!

Pourquoi? Il lui demandait _pourquoi_? Mais pour le reconquérir bien sûr! Pour pouvoir de nouveau être avec lui et sentir sa langue brûlante contre la sienne! Pour pouvoir se sentir pleine à nouveau.

- Pour protéger mon pays. Tout simplement. Pour servir mon Roi! Je veux mettre ma force à bonne contribution. Je veux être là où l'on a vraiment besoin de moi. Je veux entrer dans les douze samouraïs du Roi, pour protéger le peuple et servir la nation.

Le jeune homme semblait être sur de lui. Sa réponse semblait lui venir du fond de ses tripes. Il disait la vérité. Kyo le pressentait. Mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas accepter le jeune homme qui avait éveillé son intérêt dans sa troupe. Il mit son mauvais sentiment de côté. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ces derniers temps, et cette jeune recrue pouvait le distraire pendant un bout de temps. Il devait juste vérifier une dernière chose.

- Samouraï, laisse moi voir ton visage et dis-moi ton nom, ordonna Kyo.

Yuya tressaillit. Le moment était venu à son apogée. Son petit discourt hypocrite semblait avoir convaincu Kyo. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. _Courage_!

Elle prit le bord de son capuchon de ses mains, et dans un doux mouvement le poussa en arrière, laissant son visage à découvert.

- Je me prénomme Yuan, Majesté. Je viens d'un petit village dans l'ouest du pays.

Et elle s'inclina de nouveau.

**xXx**

Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait décidément quelque chose de féminin en lui. Son visage androgyne était levé vers Kyo et ses yeux singulièrement verts le fixaient sous la longue frange. Le reste des cheveux blonds du combattant étaient attachés dans un catogan*.

Ce visage...il semblait attendre. Attendre une quelconque réaction. Ce visage excessivement efféminé aux joues imberbes et aux lèvres pulpeuses, appartenait à un homme qui semblait espérer. Mais quoi?

Cette attente désespérée lisible comme dans un livre ouvert sur le visage du jeune homme mettait Kyo mal à l'aise. Que voulait-il?

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir à ce point?

Kyo décida que c'en était assez. Personne, oui personne, ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre dans un tel état. C'était un crime de lèse majesté.

Il leva son regard – qu'il avait jusque là laissé trainer dans le flou, vers le regard vert magnétisant de son interlocuteur muet. Il s'autorisa à se perdre dans ce regard. Ce regard qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il _devait_ avoir oublié. Sans prévenir et dans la vitesse de l'éclair vint une image qui se superposa au visage androgyne. Un visage aux mêmes yeux verts, aux mêmes joues douces et aux mêmes lèvres roses et pulpeuses. La ressemblance était troublante. Il referma sa bouche qu'il avait ouvert pour appeler les gardes. Il serra le poing autour du Tenrô.

- Yuy...

_NON! OU-BLI-É! Il l'avait oublié. Effacé de sa mémoire et chassé de ses souvenirs, comme un fantôme qui le hantait._

Qu'il était idiot!

Yuan était Yuan. Il ne pouvait pas être _elle_. _Elle_ avait les cheveux blonds et longs qui emprisonnaient la brillance du soleil en eux, il avait les cheveux blonds et crasseux. _Elle_ avait une expression douce et paisible, il avait le visage fermé et résolu. Ça ne cadrait pas. Et surtout, _elle_ ne partirait jamais de son château. _Idiot!_

Et soudain, il sut. Bien sûr! Évidement que Yuan attendait. Il attendait une réponse.

-Bienvenue dans la troupe des douze samouraïs, Yuan!

La voilà la réponse!

**xXx**

La pression atmosphérique était basse, et l'ambiance était lourde. Dans l'air, stagnait de lourdes fumées jaunes et acres. Des fumées à l'odeur de soufre qui révulsait le cœur. Des relents nocifs qui vous prenait à la gorge et stagnait au fond de vos poumons. Les chevaux étaient nerveux et un silence angoissant se resserrait petit à petit autour de la poitrine des douze samouraïs.

Yuya juchée sur le dos d'une jument noire comme la suie, étouffait. Au loin retentit un hennissement nerveux et solitaire d'un cheval apeuré.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

En haut de la colline rocheuse se tenait Kyo sur son superbe étalon de guerre. La bête était noir, brillant comme l'onyx et était aussi fier et orgueilleux que son maître. Il reniflait, s'ébrouait et tapait nerveusement du sabot sans arrêt. D'un coup sec sur les rênes, Kyo le rappela à l'ordre. Aux côtés du démon se tenait Yuan le samouraï insolite, alias Yuya.

**xXx**

Elle avait peur.

Peur.

Peur de ce qui allait suivre. Cette peur si caractéristique...celle d'avant la bataille. Cette fichue peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, et comprimait son organe dans un étau de fer. Elle sentit un goût de bile dans sa bouche. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur, et maudit les fumées toxiques du volcan, qui étaient _évidemment_ la cause de son malaise. Elle maudit encore une fois les fumées du volcan qui empêchait aux douze samouraïs et leurs maîtres de voir leurs ennemis.

Kyo suça son petit doigt et le pointa en l'air.

- Dans peu de temps le vent tournera vers l'est, les vapeurs de souffre se lèveront et nous permettront de voir clair dans cette bouillabaisse, analysa Kyo en désignant la maudite fumée jaunâtre.

Yuya donna un léger coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture pour se porter aux côtés de son ancien amant.

- Comme nous nous situons en hauteur, nous devrions faire attention aux éventuels archer. Nous constituons une cible idéale. Nous devrions nous déplacer vers le flanc gauche de la colline et nous dissimuler pour avoir l'avantage de l'attaque surprise. L'ennemi s'attend à nous trouver en haut de cette colline, analysa-t-elle en tentant de réprimer un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, Kyo répondit avec une voix bourrue.

- Non. Nous sommes plus fort. Nous les écraserons!

C'était toujours ainsi avec Kyo depuis que Yuya l'avait rejoint. Il parlait peu, ou pas du tout. Dans le peu d'occasions où il parlait comme un être humain normal, c'était pour donner des instructions ou des ordres. Que lui était-il donc arrivé? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas résisté?

C'était ce genre de pensées qui obsédait Yuya nuit et jour. Surtout la nuit. Peu importe la gravité du moment, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Kyo, elle ne pouvait cesser de se questionner inlassablement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Et toujours pourquoi?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant l'avait balayé de son cœur comme on balaie un tas de poussière. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Kyo n'était pas Kyo. Pas _son_ Kyo.

Ou alors était-il devenu celui qu'il avait toujours été?

Avait-il caché sa véritable nature pour la séduire? Non. Bien sur que non. Kyo n'était pas comme ça. Kyo n'était pas un démon. Il était certes cruel envers ses ennemis et aimait l'adrénaline de la bataille, mais un démon? Elle refusait d'y croire. Pourtant c'était comme cela que le peuple l'appelait. Sottises! Ce n'était que des sottises, des racontars de vielle femme.

Pourtant elle ne reconnaissait pas Kyo. Ce Kyo qu'elle côtoyait était froid et distant. Il parlait peu, et ne la regardait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle souffrait. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles qui lui donnerait une sensation de chaleur à travers tout le corps; elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse. Juste qu'il la reconnaisse, bon sang! Ne voyait-il pas qui elle était? Ne voyait-il pas à travers son déguisement de pacotille?

Non. Apparemment non. Ses yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats. Un jour, elle l'avait fait remarquer aux autres samouraïs qui faisaient parti de la troupe des douze. Ils avaient bien ri et lui avaient informé que lors de la bataille, les yeux de leur monarque prenait un tout autre éclat. Que voulaient-ils donc dire par là?

Kyo la sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées.

- Nous partirons bientôt à l'attaque. Préviens les autres!

Yuya sursauta, étrangla un cri perçant particulièrement féminin et réussit à dire sans trémolos dans la voix:

- Oui votre Majesté!

Et elle fit tourner son cheval tout en se promettant d'arrêter de rêver en plein jour, juste avant une bataille qui plus est.

**xXx**

- Ya!

Laissant Jiyū quitter son épaule pour se fendre à travers les nuages à grand coup d'ailes, Kyo talonna son cheval de guerre et s'élança vers l'ennemi, ses douze serviteurs sur ses talons.

Le sang. Le sang l'appelait à lui. _J'arrive!_ Le sang et la guerre. Il aimait la guerre. Mais que parce qu'il aimait le sang, et ces deux choses merveilleuses étaient souvent étroitement liés. Le sang, son goût métallique et sa chaleur lui avait terriblement manqué. Son aura devenait meurtrière. Noire et gluante. Si sombre et meurtrière, tout comme son âme damnée.

Soudain un souffle d'air fît monter les lourd nuages de soufre et releva la petite troupe galopant vers l'ennemi.

Finalement ils l'avaient eu, l'élément de surprise.

Ça le fît penser à Yuan, la dernière recrue. Il y avait pas beaucoup de viande sur son corps mince et fin, mais du cerveau, il en avait. Il lui restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il valait sur le champ de bataille. Il permit à ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il l'aimait bien ce jeunot, et c'était bien ça le problème. Mais l'appel sanguin augmentait et il se laissa encore une fois posséder par sa nature démoniaque avec un soupir de bien-être. Le démon était enfin de retour.

**xXx**

Dans l'ombre de Kyo, galopait Yuya. La troupe des douze samouraïs dévalait la colline rocheuse à la rencontre des armées de l'Est.

Elle vit les archers ennemi tendre leurs arcs. Dans un sifflement monstrueux s'abattit une pluie diluvienne de flèches sur la troupe des douze samouraïs dans le seul but de les anéantir.

S'allongeant sur l'encolure robuste de sa jument Ombrageuse, Yuya donna du mou aux rênes et attrapa la crinière épaisse du cheval.

- Hah!

Son appel fut comme un coup de fouet dans l'oreille de sa monture. Enfonçant solidement ses sabots dans le terrain, Ombrageuse s'immobilisa le temps d'une seconde pour repartir. La jument savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses naseaux se dilatèrent pour capturer le maximum d'oxygène, et ses oreilles pivotèrent vers l'avant. Son encolure s'étendit à l'horizontale, et les mouvements de ses quatre fortes jambes se synchronisèrent au rythme de sa respiration. Elle savait où les flèches allaient s'abattre. Son devoir était de les éviter.

Slalomant tel un serpent béni par le Dieu du Vent, Yuya se laissa porter par sa monture. Elle sentait la peur, mais aussi l'excitation. C'était donc cela... être un guerrier.

Elle s'allongea sur l'encolure de sa monture et cacha son visage dans sa crinière. Les flèches tombaient tels des milliers de promesses de mort autour de Yuya. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait le sifflement serpentin d'une d'elles, elle sursautai et se pressai encore plus fort contre Ombrageuse. La mort était déjà tout autour d'elle, et ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés en collision avec l'armée de l'Est.

Mais il y en avait un qui ne se souciait point de la mort sifflante qui les entourait: Kyo. Il galopait en ligne droite vers les lignes ennemies.

**xXx**

La puissance de l'adrénaline inondait ses veines. La résonance de la puissance grondait à ses oreilles. Comme un automate, son bras dont Tenrô était l'extension, coupait les nombreuses flèches qui pleuvaient autour de lui, tandis qu'il filait en ligne droite vers l'ennemi porté par son puissant destrier couleur de nuit et de deuil.

**xXx**

Que faisait-il? Yuya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kyo qui galopait en ligne droite venait de lâcher les rênes. Dans un saut contrôlé, Kyo se mit debout sur la selle, gardant l'équilibre à l'aide de ses puissantes jambes musclées. Soudain, à quelques mètres de la première ligne, des fantassins, sa furieuse monture freina des quatre fers. Prenant son impulsion, Kyo sauta, laissant son corps contracté décrire une courbe par-dessus les javelots pointés en l'air. Il ignora les expressions inouïes des soldats et atterri en plein milieu de la délégation ennemie.

La surprise passée, l'armée de l'Est se fendit dans un grand rire général. L'ennemi serait donc si bête? Un seul homme se jetait dans la gueule du loup? Il était fou, sans aucun doute!

**xXx**

Fou? Non. Juste assoiffé de sang. Un sourire malsain vit le jour sur ses lèvres, et Kyo se mit en garde.

Tel un tsunami, l'armée fondit sur le démon au yeux rouges.

Poussant un rugissement de joie, il s'élança vers la vague montante et commença le massacre. Dans un doux mouvement, Kyo mit La Mort en marche. Guidé par la soif de sang de son maître, Tenrô tranchait à travers fers, chairs et os. Le démon ouvrit à lui seul un chemin dans le tumulte environnant des corps. Autour du démon planait une atmosphère de carnage et de folie.

S'autorisant un court moment de repos pour reprendre sa respiration, le démon ne vit pas l'homme ensanglanté surgir dans son dos.

**xXx**

Yuya se mit à crier.

Kyo prit appui sur Tenrô pour projeter son corps vers le ciel et retomber sur le sabre même de son attaquant. Son poing serré perfora la tête du soldat sans hésitation ni pitié.

Silence. Ses ennemis étaient tous à terre. Morts.

Reprenant sa respiration, Kyo releva sa tête baisée.

**xXx**

Yuya n'en revenait pas. Était-ce bien le même Kyo qu'elle avait connu? Non, loin d'elle se tenait un démon tueur tout droit sortit de l'enfer.

**xXx**

Le répit fût de courte durée. Une nouvelle vague de soldats repartait à l'assaut dans un hurlement commun. Un hurlement bestial. Le regard des soldats était vide et fuyant: ils respiraient la peur: Kyo s'en fichait: il ne voyait en eux qu'une nouvelle occasion de déverser sa rage et satisfaire son besoin intarissable de sang.

**xXx**

Yuya frissonna sur le dos de son cheval. Au milieu des hurlements de bête des fantassins de l'Est, elle entendait un rire monter. Un rire bien singulier. Un rire rauque et inhumain. Kyo riait à gorge déployée. Telle une faucheuse, il guidait Tenrô au travers des corps ennemis, la longue lame maléfique devenant la source d'une rivière pourpre. La longue chevelure noirâtre du Roi s'était entremêlée au sang et à la poussière, formant des nœuds revêches. Yuya pensait qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il était certes attirant, mais avant tout, il la terrifiait.

Sa main saisit la crinière de sa jument qu'elle avait arrêté quand elle avait vu Kyo sauter. Elle vérifia qu'aucun des autres samouraïs n'avait son attention porté sur elle, et enterra son fin visage dans l'encolure chaude et humide de sa monture. Que faisait-elle là, au milieu d'un champ de bataille? Elle avait peur, si peur. Elle se sentait inutile. Son Roi et ancien amant faisait tout le travail à lui tout seul. Pourquoi donc se prenait-il la peine de prendre douze guerriers avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait apparemment besoin de personne pour faire d'un champ de bataille une boucherie. De plus, si jamais, et seulement si jamais il y aurait besoin d'elle, que pouvait-elle bien faire avec son pistolet? Elle avait bien bluffé...

Entendant le bruit de sabots trottants derrière elle, Yuya releva la tête. Les onze autres guerriers se rassemblèrent autour d'elle en silence et ils assistèrent tous ensemble au spectacle unique et macabre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux d'insignifiants mortels.

**xXx**

Autour de Kyo le tas de cadavres augmentait à une allure hallucinante. Brillante, Tenrô jubilait. Elle tranchait les têtes ennemies si rapidement que les fleuves sanguins s'écoulant de sa lame formaient une sphère pourpre autour de son possesseur. Kyo était heureux. Depuis le début du carnage il n'avait gère bougé, économisant son énergie; laissant ses proies venir à lui. C'est ainsi que les choses se devaient d'être: joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Mais plus pour longtemps! L'armée se faisant décimer dans un rythme soutenu par un seul homme, les trompettes de la retraite ne tardèrent de sonner. Le rire continu de Kyo se tût immédiatement. Il en était hors de question! Se tournant vers ses douze serviteurs après une brève réflexion, il les invita de le suivre. Sa proie ne s'échappera pas!

Alors il courut. À coup de puissantes foulées, il se mit à rattraper l'armée en fuite, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol le temps d'une seconde. Il allait les rattraper! Oh que oui! Et leurs faire payer leurs insolence. On ne fuyait pas le Roi Démon.

**xXx**

Yuya leva la tête vers le haut de la colline adjacente pour y voir le général des troupes ennemies la regarder. Elle lui renvoya un regard vide. Il était une proie de Kyo, il allait donc mourir. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui? C'était une perte de temps. Et du temps, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Mais soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Le bruit tout d'abord incertain, montait en crescendo. D'où venait-il? Oh, puis...peu importe. Elle avait une armée en fuite à rattraper et une valeur à démontrer, pour que son nouveau monarque ne la rejette pas et finisse par la remplacer par un nouveau membre.

Elle talonna sa jument, essayant de se concentrer sur sa course, mais le bruit suspect revint.

En s'approchant de plus en plus près de la colline, le bruit augmentait. _Un piège!_ C'était un piège, sans aucun doute. Elle devait prévenir les autres. Mais qui écouterais la nouvelle recrue qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves?

Elle n'eut le temps de laisser libre cours à une autre pensée, que la cavalerie lourde de l'armée de l'Est dévala la colline.

- Un piège! Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, cria-t-elle inutilement.

La retraite ennemie était fausse. Tout n'avait que été une manœuvre pour les rapprocher du corps central de l'armée. Sachant que Kyo et ses douze samouraïs allaient les suivre, le général avait prévu de leur offrir sa cavalerie lourde comme cadeau de bienvenue. Et l'infanterie alors? Des pions, faciles à sacrifier bien sûr.

Le choc des troupes ennemies fût une rude épreuve. Essayant vainement de rester en selle, Yuya s'en fît soudainement éjecter. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard, elle se vit entourée de cavaliers en armure intégrale montant des chevaux lourds et robustes.

Instinctivement, elle chercha le réconfort des pupilles rouges de son amant perdu. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans la poussière environnante était des chevaux. Elle en avait assez des chevaux! Elle dû soudainement faire un écart pour éviter un sabre assassin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, malgré la boule dure comme le roc dans son ventre, Yuya sortit son pistolet de sa manche. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Les cavaliers de l'Est avaient dû la juger trop faible pour s'en prendre à elle, et préféraient affronter Kyo ou les onze autres samouraïs. Tant mieux pour elle. Avisant un rocher proéminent à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se mit à ramper vers lui. Le sol dur lui écorchait les paumes, et la peur que quelqu'un décide soudainement que sa vie allait s'arrêter ici la tenaillait.

Arrivant au rocher, elle se dépêcha de chercher refuge derrière. La vie de guerrier n'était pas faite pour elle. Mais elle n'avait ni le choix, ni le temps pour se plaindre.

Visant les casques ennemies, Yuya se mit à tirer. Elle fit mouche. Un après un, les cavaliers tombaient sans rien comprendre, semant la discorde et la peur parmi les opposants du pays du Centre.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Elle sentit soudainement une masse lourde atteindre l'arrière de son crâne. Sa vision devint trouble et elle sombra brusquement dans l'inconscience.

TBC...

jollyroger©

*azukis: petits pois rouges

*catogan: queue de cheval basse porté par les hommes au cheveux longs.

**Commentaire de fin**: et voila! Vous en pensez quoi? Je dis en passant que toute critique est la bienvenue.

Et je remercie ju5tin3 qui s'est proposé d'être ma bêta et qui désormais traque toutes mes fautes rebelles. En passant, je vous conseilles d'aller voir ses fics "An Angels With A demon". je l'ai trouvé beau dans la simplicité.


	3. Sondage

Bonjour à tous.

Non ceci n'est malheureusement pas le si attendu troisième chapitre...celui là est en cours d'écriture et il avance plutôt bien.

Donc pour patienter, je vous présente un petit sondage, que je vous demande humblement de remplir, ça m'aiderais beaucoup. C'est un petit questionnaire pour juger de vos désir pour la suite et pour connaître vos goûts; car j'ai plusieurs idées et comme on dit "ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut", bien que j'aime le détourner en "Ce que Ô lecteur veut, petit auteur esclave le veut".

Donc, commençons voulez-vous:

Est-ce que les chapitres sont trop longs? Si oui, quelle serrait la longueur idéale d'après vous?

Est-ce que vous trouvez le vocabulaire et la syntaxe adaptée? Si non, avez vous des suggestion pour les améliorer?

Trouvez-vous le rating adapté?

Est-ce que vous aimez l'histoire comme elle est avec son amont de personnage où je me concentre principalement sur Kyo et Yuya, ou est-ce que vous souhaiterez que j'introduise plus de personnages secondaire comme dans le manga?

Si vous choisissez la seconde option dans la question précédente, souhaitez- vous que j'approfondisse ces personnages comme dans le manga ou dois-je les laisser « superficiels »? Ex: à la place de parler des 11 autres samouraïs comme d'une généralité, un ensemble, des figurants, je développerais chaque guerrier plus ou moins individuellement.

Trouvez vous Kyo et/ou Yuya Mary-Sue/Gary Stu? Si oui, comment y remédier.

Souhaitez-vous lire une histoire plutôt longue ou courte ( plus ou moins de 10 chapitres par ex.)?

Souhaitez-vous voir des scènes de vie courante dans l'histoire? Ex: Yuya qui se lève le matin.

Souhaitez vous plus de: Violence? Gore? Sang? Personnifications de l'aigle? De sexe ( c'est pas comme s'il y en avait)? De sentiments? De situations ridicules?De ...oui de quoi d'ailleurs? Que voulez-vous voir plus?

Trouvez vous Yuya trop faible/forte?

Aimerez-vous voir apparaître une intrigue secondaire (qui pourrait faire rallonger l'histoire) vous souhaitez-vous que j'aille « droit au but »?

Est-ce que vous souhaiterez que j'approfondisse la situation entre le Pays de L'est et le Pays du Centre?

Voulez-vous plus d'informations sur cet univers alternatif ( géographique, politique, culturel etc)?

Est-ce que l'idée d'un lemon vous choque? Le lirez-vous?

Si cela ne vous choque pas, comment les préférez-vous (les lemons)? Explicites ou poétiques? ou...?

Aimez-vous le personnage de l'aigle ou est-ce que vous vous en fichez?

Et pour finir (question de curiosité): comment voyez-vous la fin de cette fanfiction?

Et voilà, ça serra tout...je crois hehe. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop de questions. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y répondre à tous (ou écrivez tout simplement « je sais pas »)

Jolly, qui pondra bientôt le chapitre 3

Ps: en répondant veuillez faire précéder la réponse par le numéro de la question s'il-vous-plaît.


End file.
